dragonhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
Jinx
'''Jinx', once called Jinxy and formally known as Jinx Stark, was a skilled scavenger, mayor of Prosperity and Jinxion, and an Architect of Eris. After her arrival late in the Fourth Era, Jinx slowly accumulated wealth and resources via theft and foraging in abandoned properties while she constructed Dark Castle in Summergate. Thanks to the multitude of structures made vulnerable by the Black Claim and the sponsorship of affluent benefactors Gabault and Trancesk8er, Jinx became rich in the final days before the Fall of Summergate and caretaker of a real estate portfolio that included the Rookery and Sedron's Black Chapel. As time went on, she became associated with the Merry Men and played a small but consequential role in their war against Hyperion. In the Badlands she founded the desert village Prosperity. During the Fifth Era, Jinx was a member of the Dragon Hunters and after struggling in a lonely mesa she established a swamp community called Jinxion, inviting a number of acquaintances to settle in its Visitor Village. She spent her time in a wide variety of eclectic ways, conquering the 25k Hyper Dungeon with Gabault, attacking Sprankleton with powerful explosives, and organizing the first Clan Olympics. For Dragonhollow's Sixth Era she joined fulfilled an old goal by joining the Dragonslayers as a prospect, but after their time in Hallowmere proved to be short she instead allied with Alec and built the Castle of Colour, a magnificent treehouse of stained glass nestled within an oceanside grove of cypress trees. Later betrayed by her old Merry Men comrades during their Invasion of Hallowmere, Jinx and Alec retreated twenty kilometers from Hardship and lived out the remainder of their days in solitude. After Retro was named by Eris as her Hegemon, he chose Jinx to become an Architect of Eris. In this capacity, she helped renovate the floating island of Sanctuary and was instrumental in the construction of Hammerlea, being responsible for the creation of its library, courtyard, marketplace, and train station. She also organized the Hammerlea Scavenger Hunt. In the Seventh Era, Jinx formed a partnership with Alec and Biscuit known as the Hooligans and split time between the mushroom isle she shared with them and the sacred shrine of Jinkusu-ji. Her last major project was the construction of colossal Bog Stadium. In the last days of Dragonhollow, she won the foot race event at the Third Eastbrook Races and competed in the Marshacre Melee. =Gallery= ---- File:2016-01-29_02.05.13.png|On the North Line of the Summerlands Railway File:2016-01-31_02.20.41.png|With Jrod File:2016-01-31_03.34.31.png|Trapped by Jevie in Jevie Town File:2016-01-31_03.40.34.png|At Sprankle's Crossroads Item Shop with Macca File:2016-01-31_03.44.07.png|In Jevie Town File:2016-03-02_04.45.20.png|At Fera's skeleton farm in Trance Swamp File:2016-03-07_00.26.31.png|In Trance Swamp File:2016-03-07_00.30.13.png|With Trancesk8er File:2016-03-07_00.32.23.png|With Trancesk8er File:2016-03-07_00.34.09.png|Fighting the Wither in Trance Swamp File:2016-03-07_00.34.38.png|Fighting the Wither with Trance File:2016-03-07_00.34.42.png|Getting mauled by the Wither File:2016-03-07_00.34.47.png|RIP File:563d.png|Getting revenge on Tox, dying in the process File:2016-03-25_02.00.48.png|With Paul in Bad Landing File:2016-05-26_03.28.26.png|In Sanctuary File:2016-05-26_03.31.16.png|Visiting Sly Cat File:2016-05-26_03.41.03.png|Performing in front of a full crowd File:2016-05-26_04.06.41.png|In Freetown, with Maccamanor in the background File:2016-05-26_04.30.31.png|She touched it File:2016-05-26_05.22.43.png|Alone at the top File:2016-06-22_04.31.40.png|At Jevie's property in Freetown File:2016-06-22_04.41.33.png|Inside DHMC headquarters File:2016-07-13_05.12.25.png|Near the Dragon Gates in Wyvern Pointe File:2016-07-13_05.14.09.png|At the Wyvern Pointe Post Office File:2016-07-13_05.15.19.png|Next to FlyingPokemon File:235fgd.png|Jokes-by-mail File:2016-07-13_05.18.45.png|With FlyingPokemon in Wyvern Pointe File:2016-09-10_01.55.29.png|In Blackbourne File:2016-09-10_02.49.02.png|Creeping about File:2016-12-15_19.45.32.png|At the Wyvern Pointe Post Office File:2016-12-20_20.01.22.png|With Gabault in Wyvern Pointe File:2016-12-20_20.03.13.png|Signing up for the Pandora Secret Santa File:2016-12-20_20.21.59.png|Offering herself to Eris with Gabault and Tox File:2016-12-20_20.27.27.png|A cry for help File:2016-12-20_20.36.10.png|Standing on the shoulders of a giant File:2016-12-20_20.41.13.png|Peekaboo File:2016-12-20_20.44.01.png|Armed with Gabault at the Wyvern Pointe Post Office File:2016-12-20_21.00.55.png|Alongside Gabault File:2016-12-20_20.52.34.png|Dueling Gabault with the Cranny Lightsaber File:2016-12-20_21.01.51.png|Dual-wielding shovel and bow against Gabault File:2016-12-20_21.01.55.png|Shot in the back File:2016-12-20_21.02.00.png|glub glub File:2016-12-20_20.40.26.png|Beaconhead File:2as.png|With Gabault, HyperSilence, and Dap File:2017-02-17_20.41.31.png|One of the Hallowmere Pioneers File:2017-02-26_03.57.14.png|In Tox's Cabin File:2017-02-26_04.18.15.png|Jinx File:2017-04-27_01.44.24.png|In Hardship with Ky File:2017-04-27_01.44.49.png|With Trancsk8er and Tox File:2017-04-27_02.01.21.png|Boating trip with Tox, Ky, and Trancesk8er File:2017-04-27_02.33.51.png|Visiting Terry's Pumpkin Patch File:2017-04-27_02.34.10.png|Boating with Ky behind File:2017-04-27_03.00.07.png|At the Castle of Colour File:2017-04-27_03.01.41.png|With Trancesk8er and Ky in the Castle of Colour File:2017-04-27_04.02.34.png|In Hallowmere File:2017-06-28_04.45.34.png|Within the Hammerlea Catacombs File:2017-07-02_05.03.21.png|With DirkFunk in Hammerlea's courtyard File:2017-07-09_02.42.29.png|Leaper in Marshacre Arena File:2017-07-09_02.48.07.png|Dueling Biscuit in Marshacre Arena File:2017-07-09_03.29.15.png|Beside Tox in Marshacre Arena File:2017-07-09_03.49.46.png|Pincushioned next to Retro File:2017-07-16_00.40.37.png|At Jinkusu-ji File:2017-10-06_04.50.21.png|Raiding LilNicki's farmstead File:2017-10-06_04.50.39.png|Scavenging the hard work of others File:2017-10-21 01.16.13.png|At Eastbrook Raceway Category:Citizens Category:Veterans Category:Priesthood Category:Architects of Eris Category:Summerlands Residents Category:Badlands Residents Category:Pandora Residents Category:Hallowmere Residents Category:Hammerlands Residents Category:People Category:Merry Men Category:Hallowmere Pioneers Category:Dragonslayers Category:Dragon Hunters Category:Hooligans